Games
by Arutachi Tsuruada
Summary: Theres a bet going on.. No one knows who far Kagome is willing to go to win, except Sango who bet for Miroku. Games can get dangerous, especially when it involves the heart.
1. Chapter One

Ok, well you guys have to vote for who you want it to be, who Kagome will  
  
have to go out with for a month, but it can't/won't be Inuyasha.  
  
Anyone else is fine.  
  
An I do not own anyone, though if you guys know where I can by a   
  
Sesshoumaru/Miroku/Kouga/Naraku plushie, I'll be happy forever!  
  
Live it up.........:  
  
I felt the need to roll my eyes. How much of a baby could he be?  
  
All of the football squad had gone out on the feild to have a quick   
  
game after lunch, and Sango, one of her best friends and a sports   
  
maniac, had oh-so-nicely drug her out here with them. Ayame had also   
  
come, her crush on the whole team being dully noticed. Appearently a guy had run into a fence at   
  
a high speed.  
  
I sighed pointedly. Sango hushed me loudly, added with one evil look,   
  
was enough to shut me up. I followed both of their examples and took   
  
a seat on the grass beside them.  
  
"You know," I said."-Hes totally doing it to get attention. I mean,   
  
look at all of those cheerleaders out there. They look like they are   
  
about to cry!" Appearently a guy had run into the wooden fence at a high speed.  
  
Sango looked at me indifferently. I was thinking Ayame would be mad too,   
  
but I quickly realized she was out there checking out the guys.  
  
"You know Kagome, you are to judgemental. Maybe I can straighten you out with a bet."  
  
My eyes went wide. It wasn't fair! Sango knew I was a betting girl! Blackmail! I'm suing!  
  
"Sango-chan," I whined."-Thats so not fair! You know how I get around gambling."  
  
I pouted dramaticly.  
  
She grinned and stood up, taking me with her. "Yes." she said."Yes I do."  
  
Sango was my friend and all, but she was freaking scary. "Now," She said more seriously.  
  
"-Heres the bet. For one month, you will meet, date and get to know one guy off of the football team.  
  
Of which I will pick. If you end up hating him, and wanting to go homicidal on his ass, you can do   
  
whatever you want to do to me for the rest of this year." That was   
  
actually a pretty good bet, school was just begining. "But," she said.  
  
"If you end up liking him alot you owe me two things: an apology, and...."  
  
She purposely wanted to scare me..It didn't work. "A month of dates with your cousin."  
  
I made a fake suprised face. My cousin and her totally had the hots for eachother.  
  
"Which you have to pay for." My jaw dropped.  
  
"What the hell?! No way. No! Sango-chan not the look, please? No! Absoulutely not."  
  
Suddenly she smiled slyly. "I still have Hojo's number Kagome. I'm sure he would love to hear that you have no one to escourt you around town."  
  
"You'd better eat cheap." 


	2. Chapter Two

Games

By: Arutachi

Sango looked around the feild giddily. So many choices, so little time. Lets see.... There was Kouga, Inuyasha, Sasuske, Bankotsu, Ginta, Takeda, Noubunaga, and Sesshoumaru. There were plenty more guys on the team, but Sango knew that these were the only ones having a chance with Kagome. And Sango, for all the world, had NEVER lost a bet. Strange thing was niether had Kagome. This bet was going to either turn out REALLY good, or one of them left for dead, and considering high school, it was probably the latter. But Sango still had her sense of loyalty to her best friend and decided to actually 'think' before deciding something drastic. She took inventory:

Kouga Wells -16 years old- A nice guy, that already liked Kagome on his own. -- He was the one that ran into the wall. Known for animalistic skills in almost all sports, Kouga had been offered scholarships for football and track (Which he excelled in.) from all of the good colleges. He was smart to a degree, Kouga wasn't really dense, but if he wanted something he'd be blind to anything but it, meaning that he'd study if he thought he was going to fail. He was a wanna-be ladies charmer, and very good looking. Black ebony hair similar strangly to Kagome's in its color and length was always put up in a high pony-tail, and peircing blue eyes that could be intensified by strong emotions evaluated everything that came his way. Was known for arrogance and smugness, Kouga thought he was the best, and that he could conquer anything.

Inuyasha Tashio -16 years old- Not known for socializing much exept for the football team itself and few friends. He acts like a loner most of the time, but a year before rumors flooded the school about his now Ex-girlfriend Kikyo Intashi ran away from the relationship without so much as a goodbye with a stranger called Naraku. But other rumors spread that Kagome beared an errie resemblance to this Kikyo person, but rumors weren't always true and sometimes they were. Was gorgeous, thick black rough hair down to his waist and beutiful lavender eyes. Inuyasha was also known for fighting, and for his hot-temper. His grades were normal A's B's and C's, all to keep on the team. He had made it known to everyone that he didn't want anything to do with relationships after the incident with Kikyo, but Kagome was known to change people's hearts about things like that.

Sasuske Uchiha -17 years old- Sasuske was a strange one. He was determined, smart, cute, and would do anything to reach his unnatainable perfection. He trained every morning and every night, somehow finding the time to study non-stop. All of his grades were perfect, and it was rumored that he had only joined the football team on the whim of his mother. Sasuske had lost his father and brother at the age of seven to a fire at his father's workplace. Sasuske had been with his mother in the hospital (His mother was weak in terms of her physical self, shes been in and out of hospitals all of her and Sasuske's life) at the time, and still blames himself for not being able to be there for all of them. Has shaggy black hair down to his ears, clear black eyes that seem to glow red in the right light. Has a fan club that he always calls 'Annoying'. He seems sad alot of the time, drawn away from everything. Teachers love him, though he doesn't give them the time of day.

Bankotsu Nialis -17 years old- Had an interest in Kagome freshman year. Long black hair thats always in a tight braid, dazzaling dark blue eyes. Acts childish and immature, but is a natural born leader. Stands up for everything he dubs ' Fair', but otherwise has never shown signs of aggression. Had a brother, Jakotsu, that died in a car crash in freshman year, but never shown anything more that remorse. Has a small purple star tattoo on his right arm. Is a mystery yet an open book. Studies some, but just like Inuyasha, only to stay on the team. Heads into situations ready for anything, and to come out victorious. Has started to look at Kagome again. She brushes it off as mistakes every time he does. Kagome had a crush on him in middle school. Interesting.

Ginta Horito -16 years old- Dyed red hair, cute green eyes and alot of compassion. Kagome and Ginta are more of a friend relationship. Ginta is a bestfriend of Kouga. Sango didn't know much about this particular guy, but was sure Kagome had strong ties to him.

Takeda Horito -15 years old- Is Ginta's younger brother. Had a huge crush on Kagome, and still might. Cropped off at the neck brown hair and cute green eyes. He went out with Kagome a couple of times until Hojo the stalker started taking her out more, and they never really got a chance to get to know one another well. Likes ridding his bike to school, which gets him made fun of, but Kagome said that she thought it was great he still liked ridding his bike.

Noubunaga Saiga -16 years old- Sango had went out with him a couple of times and Noubunaga was intelligent and funny and sweet and all of those things perfect husbands are made of. Makes all A's and is wanting to become a doctor. Short black hair put up in a small pony tail in the back of his head, and soft brown eyes framing his boyish face, Noubunaga was loyal and protective, though not much of a fighter than a peace maker, he will fight for something thats important to him. Kind.

Sesshoumaru Tashio -17 years old- Makes all A's and practices all the time. He acknowledges Sasuske sometimes, and Sasuske does the same, though no one can really say they're friends. Long white hair made it down to his waist before cutting off sharply, and deep Gold eyes frame a perfect face. Some claim he is gay, though those that do are soon hospitalized or moved far, far away. Is Inuyasha's half-bother, and doesn't like it that much. Not much can be gathered on his personality but if Sango chose him, Kagome would want to get to know him out of her own curiosity, because she had told Sango that she was in awe of him. More Interesting. Has another 'Annoying' fan club like Sasuske, only more dilligent and filled with hair freaks.

VOTE PAIRINGS AND REVEIW ! ! ! ! !


End file.
